


Domestic Headcanon

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: "I want domestic!headcanons of Tessa and Scott where they are MARRIED and HAPPY and TOGETHER with NO ANGST WHATSOEVER because I swear if u stab my heart with your plot twists from hell one more time, I will find u."Ah.Good times.





	Domestic Headcanon

  * Tessa purposefully cuddling Scott tightly so he can’t get up in early mornings. 
  * Calling each other “wife” and “husband” as many times as possible. 
  * Some days, Tessa drives to the rink after the end of her workday. Scott finishes his coaching duties too. Then they’ll just casually skate with one another on the empty rink. His mentees watch them with heart eyes (chinhands~). 
  * She teaches him how to social media. It leads to embarrassing boomerangs.
  * Tessa walking around their house with her grandma glasses, messy ponytail, no makeup, and Scott’s lorg shirt. 
  * Scott walking around with messy bed hair, no shirt, wearing Ellen boxer-briefs, and involuntarily flexing his muscles.
  * Dancing in the kitchen, aka hugging and swaying around. 
  * (When they have their first daughter, she toddles adorably to them and grasps Scott’s leg.)
  * He becomes the ultimate instagram husband. 
  * Scott sometimes dropping by her office to bring lunch and to eat with her. Her female co-workers from their desks appreciatively staring at him walking by. Tessa doesn’t mind and finds it hilarious.
  * She likes to nuzzle against his neck.
  * He lets her dress him. She takes him around to fashion boutiques, picks out several clothes, and tells him to try it out. “Ooo, T, this is a cool jacket,” he admires himself in the mirror. She smirks and raises an eyebrow.
  * BRUNCH.
  * Her knees start to hurt again. Scott becomes intensely caring for her. No surgery is needed but that doesn’t stop him from carrying her around the house bridal-style. 
  * Tessa calming him down with her touch when he gets angry.
  * Family parties in their backyard.
  * Scott waking up from nightmares in a sweat. Tessa noticing and attempts to kiss his worries away. She gets out of bed, takes a clean shirt, and helps Scott change out of his soaked one. He falls asleep again to her gently combing his hair.
  * Virtue-Moir.
  * Scott putting cashmere sweaters into the dryer, and Tessa has to explain to him why YOU DONT DO THAT.
  * They take one-week honeymoons every year to somewhere in the world. Half of the trip is spent in the city, the other half in the country.
  * Tessa learns how to cook meals so she can “be more of a proper wife.” He gently chastises her by telling her she’s already the perfect wife to him. “Okay, Scott,” she blushes, “but I still need to learn how to cook.”
  * Them grasping each other’s hands as they anxiously support Team Canada in future olympic games.
  * No pet nicknames. Although Scott likes to yell, “Honey, I’m hoooome!” when he comes back from the rink.
  * “YOU MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE-“ Tessa yells over the song that’s blasting over the speaker in the living room and jabs her finger to Scott’s chest. 
  * Scott yelling to Tessa from the shower to fetch him a towel cause he forgot to bring one. She enters the bathroom with two towels. 
  * He stares at her every morning, before she wakes up and the sunlight hits her hair just at the right angle.
  * Scott picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder.
  * Long drives on his pickup truck with the windows down, her legs up on his dashboard. 
  * Tessa following him to championships around the world to support him as a coach (and his students, cause she’s apparently become their unofficial coach). 
  * Naked sundays.
  * They once dared each other to watch their garbage reality show together. Scott almost goes on twitter to apologize to the world.
  * Scott bench pressing Tessa.
  * Scott dressing up fancy to accompany Tessa to her sponsorship/fashion line events; his hand never leaves her waist.
  * Chocolate tasting on the weekends. 
  * Tessa taking Scott to museums and wandering around, clutching his arm. He comes to love going to museums.
  * One day, out of the blue, he takes her face in his hands, lightly kisses her, and gazes at her intensely, “You’re the most important person in my life. I promise to love you forever. Only you.” She holds back her tears as she responds with a kiss.
  * (She finds out he’s an incredible liar.)
  * He says the exact same thing to all their daughters when they were born.




End file.
